


Love Me Hate Me

by AuthorchanUwU



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Kismesissitude, Loss of Emotions, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Unhealthy Relationships, Wigglers (Homestuck), Yandere, moirail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorchanUwU/pseuds/AuthorchanUwU
Summary: Willsa Poppie is your average six sweep old yellow blood. If being completely passive and unable to feel emotions is normal that is.Ever since an accident that happened when she was four sweeps old, Willsa has only felt the mildest and watered down emotions and feelings since that day. She’s content with living passively through life without feeling a thing when she comes across a strange and dying fuchsia blood.After taking her back home and fixing her up, Willsa ‘allows’ the strange troll to live with her. But she’s starting to feel strange around this troll, emotions she can’t identify are rising up and exploding inside her. Willsa isn’t sure whether she wants this fuchsia blood to leave and take these confusing feelings with her, or to tie her up and never let her wander far from her.
Relationships: Willsa♠️Slithe, Willsa♦️Compla





	1. Riverside

**> >> Willsa, Take Revenge **

Glancing down at the two ripped pieces of what used to be one whole picture, a young girl troll considered doing just that. Instead the young troll ran a hand through her messy lock of black hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She shouldn’t encourage Slithe really, if she made a move against him today, he’d surely bother her with more pitch gestures tomorrow. Sometimes having a kismesis was such a bothersome drag. Still, it had been even more bothersome before she had agreed to enter a kismesistude with Slithe, as the young male troll would pester her endlessly with challenges and duels, insults and hate filled poems for hours on end for days on end. 

Tossing the two torn pieces of paper away, the aforementioned Willsa took to looking at her reflection in the river below. She was sitting on a riverbank, her feet just mere inches from the water below. Perhaps in her younger days the troll would’ve been concerned about water creatures and even a very rare sea troll in river water. But nowadays Willsa felt much of nothing in her heart and had little to fear because of it. A strange part of her almost wished to be put in danger in this spot, if just to see if it would stir some reaction in her heart.    
  
Still the water was still and peaceful and the moonlight above gave her plenty of light to look down at herself. Her hair, as mentioned before, was a snarled mess that never seemed tamed no matter how much time she spent on it. Her two larger horns were about a foot tall, give or take a few inches, and curved towards one another as if trying to make a circle. Her two smaller horns were in between the other two and were straight and sharp and only about the size of her thumb. Her eyes were yellow, as was common for a six sweep old child. Her face was skinny and her expression passive as it was common these days. She wore a cloak with an ugly shade of dark yellow on it, that held her sign in the middle with a much prettier and brighter shade of yellow. A V with two lines through it made up her sign, one she used to hold with pride.    
  
After getting a good long look at herself, not sure what she was attempting to do or process in the soft waves of the river below, Willsa flopped backwards onto her back and watched the night sky above her. Perhaps, if she were three again, she would appreciate the stars and moons above. Now though, she found no beauty in them. Only cold and unfeeling balls of light and big lumps of rock. Sighing softly to herself, the young troll proceeded to close her eyes. 

She only meant to rest them for a moment but before she knew it she was jolting awake. Sitting straight up, the troll's eyes swept her surrounding area, looking for the danger that woke her with a start. Her hand had already reached into her sylladex and drew out her spiked whip. It was a weapon she had found no use for in her younger days. But the troll wasn’t in her younger days any longer. A lot had changed. It took some time to identify what had woken her. Pricking her ears up, she set her sight to where the ground dropped off into the river bollow. 

Crawling on her hands and knees, she followed the sounds of faint groaning until she was back at the edge and peering down into the river. What met her sight was another young girl troll who looked to be her age. Blinking down in mild surprise, she locked eyes with the strange troll. The stranger grinned wide, showing off a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Yet, her smile was cheerful and harmless, if not a bit grimaced in pain. Willsa found herself curious as her gaze moved up and down the troll's body. 

It became glaringly obvious this was a sea troll from the webs ears on her face, a fuchsia blood from the looks of her gills. The only reason Willsa was able to see the gills was the crop top the troll was wearing, that seemed to just barely cover her flat chest. Her shorts were of a similar short manner. And her horns were the strangest Willsa had ever laid eyes on. The right one was curved halfway down her face while the other one was sticking straight up with the horn branching off in the middle. She was rain thin but her face was surprisingly chubby. Perhaps still holding onto her wiggler fat. 

“Hi!” The troll spoke, obviously in a lot of pain from the tone in her voice. Willsa’s eyes wandered down to the troll’s side. She was pressing her palm flush against her ribcage, but blood was seeping out between her fingers and painting the waters a pinkish purple. Willsa watched all this with impassive eyes, uncertain of her next steps. Would younger her have bolted at the first sight of a stranger, a fuchsia blood no less, or would she have been kind and offered a helping hand? It was hand remembering the time before. 

“Hello.” Willsa replied simply. 

“Wowie, you sure looked surprised to see me.” The fuchsia blood joked, her tone teasing. She sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed her eyes shut as pain seemed to sweep through her. After a moment had passed, the troll looked up at Willsa, dismay fluid swimming in her eyes but a carefree grin across her face.    
  
“I’m Compla by the way.” She spoke, giving her name freely to the uncaring troll. “Just in case I die, I would want someone to know my name at least.” 

Willsa blinked, feeling a stirring of something forein and unknown in her chest. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me for help?” Willsa asked, leaning closer to the troll until their foreheads practically touched. She shifted even further down until the two trolls were eyelevel. 

“What kind of free troll would I be, asking a stranger for help.” Compla replied, seeming to relax into the river water. She was leaning against a dirt wall and had blood running down her body in watery rivets, and yet she seemed so at peace with the world. 

“Free troll?” Willsa questioned, confused by what she had meant. The troll hummed in agreement. 

“Yes, I said screw it and left home. Who wants to be a bitter old empress? I want to live a long peaceful life.” Suddenly the troll let out a bark of laughter before cutting herself short with a groan. Laughing only seemed to cause her more pain. 

“I left so I wouldn’t die at a young age or live to be ancient.” Willsa watched as the troll’s eyes filled with tears before spilling down across her face. She gave a soft bitter chuckle before looking back up at Willsa. 

“Go figure I wouldn’t get my wish.” And then came that damned cheerful smile once more. 

“At least I found someone pleasant to talk to.” 

Willsa actually jolted back at her words, confusion knitting her usually blank face. 

“You find me… pleasant to talk?” She asked, dumbfounded. Compla laughed as if Willsa had said a funny joke, which only caused the young troll further confusion. 

“Yeah.” Compla sigh, her body suddenly going limp. She stared up at Willsa with slowly dulling eyes as her voice seemed to fade out as she talked. “You’re unlike any other troll I’ve met… let’s be… fri...ends….” Her head suddenly lulled and fell roughly onto her shoulder as she seemed to fall unconscious. 

Willsa watched her struggled breathing for several seconds before standing on her own two feet. She considered leaving the troll here to die a slow and sure end. Willsa was sure that even if she watched this troll die right in front of her eyes, she would feel no sorrow or otherwise. But still, something held her in place. 

_ “...someone pleasant to talk to.” _

_ “...let’s be… fri...ends….” _

Willsa soon found herself ankle deep in river water, attempting to lift a lanky troll out of the water. Finally finding a good hold, by wrapping both arms under her arms and across her chest, Willsa was finally able to begin lifting her out from the water and onto the riverside. It took some maneuvering, struggling, and plenty of mud on both parties' clothing, but Willsa finally heaved Compla completely onto dry land. 

‘Okay, now for the hard part.’ Willsa thought grimly to herself as she repostioned her hold onto Compla to better drag her. Now Willsa would make the long journey home carrying a half dead fucsia troll. And just hoping nobody tried to attack and kill the both of them. 


	2. Pitched

Pressing clean cloth against the open wound, Willsa applied pressure to it. Blood quickly filled the cloth and began spilling down Compla’s side once more. Calmly, Willsa simply just took another cloth and placed it over the first cloth. She would repeat this until the bleeding stopped or she ran out of cloths to use. Then she might just have to use her cloak and she really didn’t want to do that. She doesn’t know how to get blood stains out of clothing. 

Finally, after three cloths, the bleeding had come to a halt. Taking some sticky strips, Willsa stuck them across the cloths to keep them in place. Taking a step back, Willsa eyed the unconscious troll sprawled out across her loungeplank. Sighing heavily to herself, Willsa began questioning just what had driven into dragging this stranger highest blood into her hive. Already she was eyeing the blood stains on her loungeplank. 

Whatever, it didn’t matter anyways. It had just been a dumb whim of the moment. The troll would either die or heal up and move on. 

With that thought in mind, Willsa wandered away to wash the blood off her hands. Thankfully the bandage matter had not gotten so severe she had to resort using her robe. Drying her hands off, Willsa was just about to make her way back to the newcomer when there came a loud and impatient knock on her door. She froze in place for a moment, considering just ignoring it. But she knew who was waiting outside her door and she knew what would happen if he got too impatient. 

So the young troll trudged over to the door and swung it open. Slithe Ramlee was leaning against one of Willsa’s hive’s posture poles, picking at his claws. His eyes immediately swept up as the door swung open. His strange swirling gaze lit up with excitement as soon as he locked eyes on Willsa. Willsa stepped out of her hive and closed the door quietly behind her. 

“Did you need something?” Willsa asked, gazing at Slithe with an impassive look in her peer orbs. 

Perhaps any other troll might find Slithe handsome, many of his fans that listen to him play his music went on and on about his looks. Maybe before the accident Willsa had found him handsome too. She was only four at the time, so it was a little hard to remember. 

Slithe was taller than her, which wasn’t saying much considering Willsa wasn’t all that tall. But still, the male troll was rather tall, just shy of being as tall as the fuchsia blood she currently had sprawled out across her loungeplank. His hair was obviously black and swept to the side in a boyish charmy way, but the tips were dyed a blue to represent his blood color. His horns went straight up and then straight down, almost looking like antennas. His face was speckled with freckles all across his cheeks and he had one pointed fang poking out from his closed lips. 

“So now I can’t even come over and antagonize my dearest neighbor and kismesis?” Slithe asked, an eyebrow raised and a soft scowl placed on his lips. Willsa was already becoming tired of this ordeal. 

“I suppose you can.” She replied warily, which only seemed to cause Slithe’s scowl to deepen. 

“Did you see the improvement I made to your artwork the other day?” Slithe asked, a sly smirk entering his face. Willsa brushed some of her hair away from her face, a soft sigh passing her lips. She might as well give him some reaction before he threw a hissy fit. 

“Yes, I worked very hard on that piece of Slowfurredmom and I’m not pleased I have to start all over.” Willsa looked down and even clenched her fist together for added effect. It was true, she had spent many hours over her papers sketching out a perfect picture of her lusus, but to say she was annoyed or irritated by it being ruined would be wrong. She just didn’t care. Willsa would start on a new one tomorrow. 

She didn’t particularly find joy in drawing, but it pleased Slowfurredmom when she heard her sketching away on her little artpad. It seemed completely pointless to even draw it considering Slowfurredmom wouldn’t even ever  _ see  _ it. This time when Willsa clenched her fists together it was with real emotion that she quickly shied away from. She didn’t like remembering anything to do with that day. 

Slithe seemed to perk up at Willsa little emotional play at being a proper kismesis. Grinning devilishly at the shorter troll, Slithe leaned down towards her until their faces were meer inches apart. 

“I got a gig in town this week.” Slithe raised up a hand to grab hold of Willsa’s chin and tilt her face up towards him. Their eyes locked and Slithe’s cocky grin faltered a bit from the passive look he was receiving. He just tightened his hold on her chin. 

“You should come, my fans would totally hate it.” 

Raising a hand, Willsa pushed Slithe’s hand away and looked off to the side. 

“Fine, I’ll come.” She responded. Willsa had too much excitement today to try and wiggle her way out of another hatedate. Slithe frowned at her tone of voice, but seemed to brush it off. Leaning forward, he pecked a kiss her cheek, making sure his own fanged tooth poked out and scraped along her cheek. 

Without any more pleasantries, Slithe headed off leaving Willsa alone once again. Her peer orbs casted back to the door of her hive. Well, not entirely alone at least. Entering her hive once more, she made her way back to where she had set up the fuchsia blood. She had said her name was Compla right? Perhaps Willsa should start referring to her as such, at least until the troll left. 

If she survived that was. 

Entering the room, her gaze immediately locked on the injured troll. Who was sitting up on the loungeplank and glancing around with wide eyes. Her gaze caught Willsa’s and her eyes immediately lit up with excitement. 

“You saved my life!” She exclaimed joyfully, watching Willsa with sparkling eyes. Willsa had to glance away, for some reason she was uncomfortable under Compla’s gaze. 

“Yes, well…” Willsa paused, still unsure herself why she had gone out of her way to save this troll. 

“My hero!” Compla exclaimed yet again, not giving a chance for Willsa to finish her sentence. “Once I’m all healed up, I’ll shower you with gifts and friendship! Gifts of friendship! I’m starting to feel that troll disease called friendship and it’s living up the hype so far~” Willsa grimaced, unaware that such an injured troll could do so much talking. 

“Yes, well, get some sleep first or you may drop dead sooner rather than later.” Willsa replied bluntly. Compla gave her a toothy grin, showing off her razor sharp teeth in the progress. 

“You sure your lusus is chill with me staying here?” She asked. It was an innocent enough question, but Willsa found her claws itching to scratch at the other party. Clenching her teeth together, Willsa looked away and tried to calm her breathing. 

“She’s fine with it.” Willsa said simply before turning her sudden sharp gaze back to Compla. “Do not ask about her again.” 

Turning on her heels, the young troll strolled across the room towards the stairs. 

Upstairs her lusus awaited. 


End file.
